Core A - Administrative Core The administrative core provides financial and administrative oversight to all the projects and cores of this project. It also provides interaction with the University of Miami administration and outside organizations. It is responsible for oversight of the research directions of the Udall center as well, through the executive and advisory committees. It also oversees the educational, mentoring and community interaction aspects of the Udall Center, and maintains the Udall Center website.